No One Will Know
by time.forgets
Summary: AU. You say you can't see me? That's me right there, in the camouflaged army gear walking in line with twenty other people. You say you can't see her? Well it's okay, because it wasn't until this day, the third day that I saw her either. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey so it's my first Skins fanfic...also sorry to any people reading my Grey's stuff...will it get finished? Ummmmm...**

**Anyway, this is AU and may be slightly out of character but this is basically what I came up with while on my own Annual Field Exercise for cadets and I thought that since I've written it I may as well share it and at least see if you want me to either continue it or delete it, never talk about it again and hide my head in the ground somewhere. It's not my best work and it moves fast but while you're on a camp like this things really do happen quickly...friendships, relationships etc. :D Now enjoy and please drop a review to tell me if I should continue or not!**

* * *

1.

It was day three. I know that usually starting a story from day three isn't good. Starting a story from day three means that you've left out a whole heap from the first two days and usually people will have no clue what's going on but this story didn't really start on 'Day One' as such. My week and this story started on the third day of my Annual Field Exercise. You say you can't see me? That's me right there, in the camouflaged army gear walking in line with twenty other people. You say you can't see _her_? Well it's okay, because it wasn't until this day, the third day that I saw her either.

"Campbell!" I heard my Corporal yell out and I quickly pulled myself up off the ground from where I had been keeping watch on my guts, the only one by the looks of all the other slackers who were eating chocolate out of their ration packs instead of keeping an eye out for the "enemy" we knew were sneaking around. "The Sergeant wants to know how far we've gone."

I checked at the little device in my hand. 3778. That's how many steps I'd taken since we set off in the unrelenting heat and swarm of flies. "Nearly 3k's I answered to him, watching as he ran back to the Sergeant to relay my information and with a barely audible swear word from him we were all up and moving back in the direction we'd just come from. Yep, lost again.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, click. That's how it went as I counted the paces and although the repetitiveness wore away at your head a little it was good because it left no room for thoughts and my mind was gloriously empty as we approached our third k.

I suppose I should explain to you a bit better; I'm an Army cadet. Not one of those loser ones who don't have any friends outside of the cadets and their whole life is devoted to memorizing retarded facts about the exact size bullets every single rifle shoots. No, I'm an Army cadet because I need to kill time between school and leaving these try-hards for the real army. Only one year and three months now, not that I'm counting or anything.

Just as we hit step 3999 the sign for obstacle was passed down the line and we all halted, taking a knee as we did to search for our "enemies" as our retard of a sergeant tried to figure out how to cross a road. Okay, that was a little harsh, it was a lot harder than that because as soon as you took a step out onto the road you stuck out like a sore thumb for half a k at least. We were getting across now, albeit slowly with two people sprinting across at a time, scouts watching the road for any minibuses which were the vehicle of choice to move the vast amounts of cadets we had on the camp.

I reached the last cover before the dirt road, shoving the pace counter into my webbing last minute before looking back to my corporal for the signal.

Now I know cadets isn't real but when you receive a signal to run like hell, something in your head takes over and you're flying, boots sending dust everywhere and I was actually surprised that I noticed her when I did, my eyes being so focussed on the minimal cover on the other side of what felt like the widest road in history.

A flash of red. That's all it was but after being out bush for three days colours as vibrant as red stick out a lot. Actually before that flash I couldn't remember seeing a colour that bright out there. The M&M's they gave us in our rat packs might have come close.

My head turned from the tree I was ready to throw myself behind to look at vibrant colour and I found myself staring at two big brown eyes, red flying about her face as it escaped her hat and for the tiniest second that our eyes met I was stunned. I didn't think about the tree I would be throwing myself behind or anything else remotely tactical just that in this stupid camp full of morons I had managed to find the most beautiful girl ever.

Then I threw myself at the ground harder than I should have to smack out such stupid soppy thoughts from my head. I couldn't help it though, I peeked my head from around my tree and soon saw her distinctive hair almost hidden behind a large bush, her brown eyes finding mine a moment later.

I looked away quickly, my face blushing, the curious and for some reason admiring look in her eyes imprinted in my brain so that it took a few yells from the corporal to get me focussed again.

I didn't know what to think. There was something in her eyes as I snuck one last look as we went back into our formation and every time I closed my eyes I saw her hair. Like red was suddenly imprinted on the back of my eyelids. I didn't know what to think of her.

* * *

**Short but I have more if you guys enjoyed it; so review! and make me happy :)**

**Jules**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. :D I'm glad you guys seem to want more, so this chapter has a little bit more meat to it, hope you enjoy it lots and please drop a review before you leave! Makes my day :)**

**Disclaimer: may have forgotten this last time but if some of you thought that maybe I did own then, sorry. I don't or else gen2 cast would not be leaving!**

* * *

_A brief glossary of terms for all you non-Army cadet people ;D (these are the Australian cadet terms so sorry for not keeping it true to English and all but I don't any of those!)_

_Corporal: a rank. Higher than Lance Corporal or cadet. _

_Hootchie: a largish piece of waterproof plastic that you tie between two trees and peg to the ground. Ends up (hopefully) looking a little like a tent._

_Mog: the veichle used to cart cadets from one place to another. If you're lucky you get to go in one of these, if not then it's into the minibus for you._

_Officer: adults that try to control all us cadets...emphesis on the "try to"_

_Picket: a truly horrible thing were someone wakes you at a certain time of the night and you trudge out into the freezing cold and watch a radio (usually with someone else) for an hour while keeping an eye out for any "enemy action"_

_Scrim: fabric with lots of holes in it. Can be used as a skarf for warmth or to keep out dust. Is very effective for both :)_

_Stand to: when enemy action is sighted then everyone sprints out into something that resembles a circle and you keep an eye out for anything in front of you. It's good fun for the first few minutes but then it gets boring, hot/cold depending on the time and incredibly hard to stay awake._

_Webbing: a series of pouches attached to a belt with straps to go over your shoulders so you don't die from carrying the weight. You carry stuff like small amounts of food, jumper, notebook and any other junk you can fit in there._

**_Hope that helps! Happy reading :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Campbell!"

"Sir!" I called out in my half-asleep daze, my body still not coping with the early wake-up calls they gave us and my mind focussed on something else entirely. Red hair, tied in a messy bun with bright tendrils falling out and hanging against pale skin. That's what had kept me up until obscene hours of the night and awake all through my picket which, during the long and freezing cold hour of watching the silent radio may have been enjoyable but it was morning now and my obsession was starting to get a little too much. I tried to tell myself that it was just because her hair was such a vibrant colour compared to the muted green tones that we were surrounded by but when she turned around to talk to the guy behind her, her wide brown eyes catching mine and holding them for just a second I knew that I was kidding myself.

"Fitch!"

"Sir!" Red shouted back, her voice sounding as sleepy as mine and I breathed in sharply, the cool morning air hitting the back of my throat uncomfortably.

_At least you know her name now,_ my head told me in a traitorous voice as the rest of me yelled that I didn't care.

_Fitch._ It suited her I thought. Short, fiery. Okay so I didn't even know if she was fiery, I hadn't exactly had a conversation with her but someone with hair like that had to have some kind of spark right?

We went about our day after that and thoughts of _her_ slowly faded as I hauled sandbag after sandbag across the red dusty ground, my scrim held in front of my face by various hair pins as more and more of the ground got brushed up into the air. I didn't mind the hard work though and I wasn't complaining like most of the others in my section, in fact I rather enjoyed it. If nothing else it kept the flashes of red and brown to the back of my mind. I grimaced once more as I lifted the last sandbag into its place on the wall, wiping the sweat off my forehead and thinking that it would all be okay because whatever I was thinking or feeling for the red-head, _Fitch_, would surely go away once I left this camp.

We were finally packed in the Mog, our webbing in a pile at our feet and by then I had well and truly convinced myself that whatever my thoughts were towards Fitch were silly. Tonight we were having showers as a platoon so I told myself that I would have a proper look at her, no bush glasses, and then I would see that a) there were no weird _thoughts_ or _feelings_ towards her and b) that she wasn't 'cute' or 'hot' or any describing words like that. I would look at her and see only slightly colourful hair which, anywhere else wouldn't even stand out. I had finally appeased my mind when I overheard the guys opposite me talking. Eavesdropping is a bad way of putting it; if they were keen to have a perve about someone in front of me then I had every right to listen, yes? The thing I was having trouble with though, was not the morals of my listening in but that as soon as I had heard _Fitch_ it was like I couldn't help but listen.

"Yeah man, totally hot. Wouldn't mind a bit of that I'm telling you," one guy said, his voice filling the vehicle and getting deep into my head. It's not like I could claim any ownership on her; she wasn't my friend, I hadn't even talked to her but for some reason I was overcome by an intense anger at the guy being so crude.

"Excuse me?" I said, less asking more accusatory. "Some of us don't want to hear about who you want to bang alright?"

He leered at me and I shivered imagining the thoughts that were going through his head. I had a good body but under these fatigues you would never know and so the thought of tossers like these mentally undressing me always weirded me out.

"Whatever babe, bet you just want to join in yeah," he added, his tongue darting out in what I presume was meant to be an inviting way but I couldn't help the snort. Being on a camp that was 80% males really made you lose your manners. It was that snort though that alerted the officer at the other end to us and we sat silently under his scrutiny, not willing to get into trouble too early on the camp but the silence provided a blank canvas for my thoughts. Thoughts that were not far from what the wanker across from me had suggested. Thoughts about Fitch and what might be under the baggy uniform. Thoughts about what might happen if we had to share a hootchie, what might happen to keep us warm during the freezing nights.

When my brain finally caught up to my dirty thoughts it chased them out straight away. What the hell! It was being stuck out in the middle of nowhere that must be doing it, I thought. Being stuck out here with 99% of the guys too ugly to go near with a 10foot pole. That's all that it was. Nothing more.

* * *

"Grab your shower stuff!" my corporal yells at me as he runs in the direction of the male lines. "We've got 30 seconds." That was the way cadets ran. We did a whole lot of waiting then when we had to do something it was as fast as possible.

I ran up to my single hootchie; I had been lucky this time and got to sleep by myself instead of with some gossipy girl who I didn't know and didn't want to. I stuffed clean undies into my bag and ran back down to where everyone was starting to form up.

But something caught my eye.

It shined so brightly as the sun caught fire to it and I had thought before that her hair couldn't get more red but here it was now glowing and I paused in my mad dash, almost forgetting to breathe. She was gorgeous.

No.

I snapped myself out of those dangerous thoughts and kept on going; my slightly slower pace because I was tired after a full day not because I wanted to reach everyone at the same time she did. Not because I wanted to stand next to her.

"Single file into the buses!" Boy there was a lot of shouting that went on here. It seemed like everybody had to shout or else things just wouldn't get done. "File in from front to back, do not hold up the line so you can sit next to your friends!"

Well at least I would be sitting near the red-head who was now plodding along behind me, her shower bag occasionally hitting the backs of my legs. Anyone else I probably would have snapped at but I just couldn't bring myself to yell at Fitch. I would probably cut out halfway as well and there was no way I would be embarrassing myself like that.

"Hi," a husky voice said from beside me. Like really husky. "My name's Fitch, I don't think I've talked to you before."

It was her, Fitch, the oblivious to my thoughts red-head. And she was talking to me. I swallowed and, determined to keep my usual hostile outer shell, replied.

"Campbell, and no, we haven't."

Whoops. Bitch mode much. It wasn't what I wanted to say but I was shy, I just hated to admit it so instead of acting shy around new people I went into Queen Bitch mode. It tended to work in keeping away creepy cadet guys who wanted to do gross things with you but here, where I actually wanted to talk to her, it just made me mad at myself.

"But I've seen you around," I added, turning around to face the slightly nervous looking girl. Hmm maybe I had scared her with my bitch act. In any case she seemed to bounce back quickly and she looked up at me with a cheeky grin that seemed to make her face as bright as her hair. I liked it when she smiled like that and I found my face splitting into a rarely used smile to match.

"Everyone is saying your first name is Naomi, is that true?" she asked and I couldn't help it when my smile widened as she said my name. It sounded so nice coming out of her lips. Her lips.

Focus.

"Yes, unfortunately," I replied dryly but I kept my eyes on hers and my smile open so she knew I wasn't being a bitch again. "And what might your name be Ms. Fitch?" I was digging. I'll admit it but I couldn't think of a name that would suit her properly, a name that would be able to encompass everything she was and everything she made me feel. Christ, look at how I was thinking and after barely half a minute of conversation between us too. This was getting sad.

She looked down for a second then back up at me through her eyelashes. How come I had never noticed them before? They were so long and dark and without any make-up at all. I knew mine must be near nonexistent without their usual coating of mascara because while my hair was a bleached blonde the colour wasn't far off my natural one. But back to the topic at hand, her big eyes looked at me through those dark eyelashes and I yelled internally at my stomach which was doing some weird shit without my permission.

"Emily. Emily Fitch."

* * *

**A.N. Next chapter we should start to see some real stuff happening :) Also, if there's anything you want to know about cadets or whatever, chuck it in a review and I can make it part of the story. Informative and entertaining ;D **

**Also it seems most of you guys are thinking what I'm thinking...Emily Fitch in army uniform...;D**

**Jules**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I know, I know I'm horrible for not updating but I went to a folk festival with my friend for the weekend (as well as yr11 being a nutcase) sooo been without a computer for a little while. But I haven't forgotten you :) Which is why I gave you this extra kinda pretty cool chapter. I think...hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; If you think I own Skins then maybe you should see someone :)**

* * *

_She looked down for a second then back up at me through her eyelashes. How come I had__ never noticed them before? They were so long and dark and without any make-up at all. I knew mine must be near nonexistent without their usual coating of mascara because while my hair was a bleached blonde the colour wasn't far off my natural one. But back to the topic at hand, her big eyes looked at me through those dark eyelashes and I yelled internally at my stomach which was doing some weird shit without my permission._

_"Emily. Emily Fitch."_

3.

Emily Fitch and I kept on talking tho whole bus ride, not that it was as long as I would have liked, and while I was still rather terse with her and reculent to answer some of her probing questions I enjoyed it. Enjoyed her and made sure I stood next to her while we were waiting for the rest of the mini buses, following her in as we finally were allowed to clean ourselves.

I didn't perv on her. That I can promise you. The girl thing was still a little weird, I mean, I was attracted to guys, still was and I wasn't completely sure if I even liked girls, liked Emily or if it was just a weird feeling. It felt different. She felt different.

But I did notice her looking. She was far less subtle then I would ever be brave enough to do but I didn't notice because she was staring, I noticed because I could feel her eyes on my skin, burning as I stripped down to my underwear and I turned quickly to find her brown eyes, not even moving away from my body when I looked at her pointedly, only blushing as her eyes met my ice blue ones. She didn't seem too embarrassed though and I found I kind of liked that she was looking at me.

_It meant I wasn't the only one thinking weird things._

It meant three days of army food hadn't done anything too harmful to my body.

Only once did I allow my eyes to roam over her body; she had just stepped under the jet of hot water and I watched as the stream quickly turned her bright hair dark before travelling over her curves, making the material of her underwear dark with the water before it ran down her shapely, pale legs. I followed the path of that first jet of water until it had been sucked in by the drain and only then did I return to my bar of soap, steadily ignoring the curious look she sent me afterwards.

I didn't want to see that curious look because I didn't want to see the implications it held for me, for her. If I wanted to be cliché here I would have added 'for us' but that would have been too much cheese for me.

The drive back to our HQ was silent and I wondered if I was the only one that could feel the tense air between us or if Emily, Emily Fitch, felt it too. I didn't understand it and I sure as hell didn't understand her but all I knew was that it felt like I had an elephant sitting on my chest the whole ride back and it wasn't gone until I had my pack on my back, walking in line with the rest of our company to a new location. The redhead in question, Emily Fitch, was behind me somewhere and I yelled at my mind to stop picturing what she was thinking right then. I almost wished I had the pace counter in my hand again.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

It was easier than thinking by any means.

We walked for a long time, long past sundown and I found it harder to keep my thoughts of her, Emily Fitch, when it became darker. Like there was a giant hole and while I could keep an eye out and walk around it during the daytime I couldn't help but fall into it at night. I guess all our thoughts come to a peak at night, or at least mine do; usually while I'm tucked up in bed but seeing as I had no clue when we would be stopping this seemed more than alright, the steady left, right rhythm easily bringing thoughts to the surface. That's when I thought that maybe it wasn't the comfort of my bed at all but the darkness and comfort of night.

Emily Fitch. I liked saying her name. It was probably obvious but it made my brain warm up and go gooey when I thought it like that and it tasted even better on the single occasion when I got to say it.

Yes that did just come out of my mouth and no I can't quite believe it either. I was hard-ass Naomi and here I was swooning. And over a girl too. It was fairly disgraceful for me. Just keep quiet about it yeah?

But anyway, we finally got to our new location, 01:43 by my clunky watch and soon we were all formed up, tired faces looking up at our OC just hoping he would call bedtime. Thankfully he didn't make us wait long and I was all ready to trudge off and set up my one person hootchie, crawl into my sleeping bag and be dead to the world but a shout from the female sergeant made me stop and, with a fair amount of grumbling, turn back to her.

"The corporal's hootchie partner had to leave because they were sick so now she's stuck without a hootchie at all. Do you think she could share with you just for the last few nights?"

I wanted to yell at her "NO! I don't want to share my space with a stranger, especially seeing we would only have one hootchie for the both of us instead of the normal double but I only grimaced and asked, "Which Corporal?"

"Corporal Fitch."

Oh. So my stomach just hit the bottom of my feet. Well I think it did anyway and I'm pretty sure that the Sergeant saw the way I had sucked in that last breath a little too fast.

"Yeah, that should be fine," I stammered, really wishing bitch-Campbell would turn up right about now and say no so I didn't have to go through with this.

"Oi Corporal!" the sergeant yelled to someone behind me and I turned around to see her. Red, messy hair, big brown eyes and all.

I let out the breath I was holding.

"I got you a hootchie."

I think the shock on her face rivalled my own and with a small exchange of smiles we made our way to the female lines, the tension from before apparent in the air. I really don't think I'm going to get out of these next few days alive.

We set it up in silence except for the occasional, "Pass the tent peg" or "pull the side a little tighter" until finally we were standing side by side, the tingles along my arm clearly from hitting it on something subconsciously and not from her own barely five centimetres from me.

"I never realised a single hootchie was so..."

"Small," I finished, my eyes going wide as I took in the tiny space we had to cram both ourselves and the packs into. I definitely wasn't going to get any sleep the rest of the week. I turned to look at her and almost jumped when I found her eyes already trained on me.

"Naomi..." she whispered, her eyes raking over my face and making me feel exposed.

"STAND TO!" broke our moment and this time I really did jump and swearing, ran to the other side of our hootchie, my eyes squinting in the darkness to see anything. Stand to; basically the worst thing possible especially at night when you wanted to get to sleep. Everyone had to go near there hootchie and face outside a giant circle, the platoon harbour, incase of enemy attack. You could sometimes be stuck out there for nearly an hour which, if you were stuck with some moron could equal the longest hour of your life. But I was with Emily, Emily Fitch, and I had a feeling this hour wouldn't be as bad as others I had done.

Then again the tense silence between us could just kill me.

I felt her get on her guts beside me, her breath hitching as her hand brushed against my own. At least I wasn't the only one who felt the spark and with determination of steel I opened my mouth to actually talk to her. Like a normal human being. Normal being the key work.

"How long have you been in cadets?" Great Naomi, that was the most amazing question ever, sure to inspire massive amounts of conversation between the two of you, I thought angrily but the redhead beside me responded as enthusiastically as if I had asked her about her favourite band.

"This is my third year now. I actually only joined because my sister decided one day she wanted to do it and we're twins so back then we kind of did everything together but long story short; I really enjoyed it and Katie quit after her first camp. She really wasn't the cadet type anyway," she said giggling and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as she did. Something about her was making me smile more in the past day then I had the whole year. "And what about you Naomi Campbell? How long have you been in?"

I decided that my name didn't actually sound that bad coming from her mouth.

"About a year now," I replied, keeping my eyes out to the darkness in front of us. "I know I joined late but I needed something to do before I can join the real army."

"What do you want to do in the army?" she asked, her voice so amazingly husky I had to look over to her. Her eyes were bright despite the darkness around us and it actually looked like the cared about my answer, an enthusiasm which I'm sure, would disappear once I started talking about my favourite subject but for now it was enough to make me smile at her and relax slightly so I was laying completely on the ground.

"I want to be a Military Police Officer except it's rather hard to get into," I said. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked coyly and her face was suddenly too close to mine, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Only her.

"I-" I started, trying to gear up my brain to ask her about what she wanted to do, if she wanted to join the army or what but my mind wouldn't work and was instead stuck on one thing. Well, to be honest, two. The way her eyes were looking at me now and the way her gaze burned as she looked at my body before.

"I-I saw you looking at me before."

* * *

**Ahh god, the suspense is killing me! :) Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and keep an eye out for the next chapter; I have a feeling our girls are going to...get to know each other a little better.**

**Cheers, **

**Jules**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Oooh we're starting to get somewhere in this chapter :D :D And to amuse myself during physics I've started to write a future scene...THE future scene and I now like Physics a lot more (though if the old guy teaching us ever saw what I was writing while he blabbed on about the end of the world I'm pretty sure he'd have a heart-attack =P) And also, THANKYOU! to all you people reading :) When I find you've alerted/favourited this little story it always makes me happy but do you know what would make me EVEN happier?**

**REVIEWWWWS =P**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Emily or Naomi...if I did I have a feeling we'd rarely leave the bedroom...**

_"I-I saw you looking at me before."_

4.

The one thing I didn't expect from her was silence. The way she had smiled at me after that moment, the way she never seemed to lose her vivacious poise; I had never expected her to be at loss for words. Surely this small, strong girl beside me always had something to say. So why was she so silent now?

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered and I instantly felt guilty, I had looked too, even though I didn't really want to admit it to myself let alone her but seeing the way she started to hang her head I was flooded with word vomit.

"It's fine. I didn't...I don't mind," and I yelled at myself to say what I really wanted to. "I was looking too."

I was greeted with more silence and I mentally hit myself on the head. _What were you thinking Campbell? Go and completely freak out the girl why don't you?_ But my internal rant was silenced by her voice; deep and quiet from beside me.

"Umm," she started waveringly. "I want to kiss you now and I'm wondering if that would be okay."

I didn't know what to say. My mind was screaming NO in a loud chorus, almost deafening me with all the bad things that could happen. Someone could find us, see us and then I would be even more excluded than normal, no one would ever want to share a hootchie with me again...although that might be a good thing...and I might even get kicked out of cadets. I mean, they kept stern rules about fraternisation and couldn't even control it between males and females who were on other sides of forests so what would they do to the lesbians who could create so much havoc without even having to sneak across to male lines?

But I wasn't a lesbian. I wasn't gay. All I wanted to know was if I wasn't gay why was there a part of me slowly taking over all the bad thoughts that was whispering _yes_ to her question with such conviction in my ear. If I wasn't gay why was my breathing picking up as she came closer and closer to me, her brown eyes staring straight at me the whole time? Why, if I wasn't gay, was I leaning in towards her until our noses were touching, our lips millimetres apart so that we were sharing the same breath? Why, if I wasn't gay, did my whole body erupt into flames the moment her lips came into contact with my own and why was I kissing her harder, slipping my tongue into her mouth and shivering at the moan she let out at the contact?

I was kissing her. Emily Fitch. I was kissing Emily Fitch.

Then rational thoughts started to come through to my brain and I quickly push her away. Gently of course. Because it's Emily Fitch and I was just kissing her. But we were at cadets with people around us and officers keen to send anyone home for engaging in any kind of fraternisation and Emily was a GIRL and that was just a little bit terrifying.

"I thought I heard someone coming," I say quickly because no matter how much I was freaking out I didn't want to hurt her feelings and there was a small part of me, getting larger by the second that really wanted to kiss her again. To feel the way she made me burn again.

She didn't say anything but her huge eyes, so good at conveying emotions were not wavering from my face and I looked back out in front of me to avoid staring into their depths. I wasn't sure I was ready to see what was in them.

"Stand down!" started echoing around the platoon harbour, each pair carrying it on so everyone knew to go and I looked back at Emily once more before standing up and busying myself with unrolling my sleeping mat and bag.

The hootchie seemed to have shrunk in the last few minutes.

The air was thick and I stayed as far over my side of the small tent as I could. I had already messed up once, what had I been thinking anyway? First of all she was a girl but that didn't even cover half of the confusion I was feeling. It was more the amazing feeling of right-ness as her lips had hesitantly made contact with my own, the fire that had taken over my body. I had never felt that before and I had kissed my fair share of people...well boys. Was that what it was? I didn't think so. Something was telling me that even if I went over to the next hootchie and planted a wet one on the Sergeant it wouldn't feel like every nerve ending in my body was gearing up to sing the _Hallelujah _chorus.

That's what I was freaking out about the most. Not the fact that Emily Fitch was a girl but the fact that already I was feeling so much towards her, she already had all my emotions in her hand. I had never surrendered myself like that to anyone and the fact that I hadn't even noticed myself doing it seemed to freak me out even more.

The hootchie was filled with our mutual freaking-outness. At least, I hoped it was mutual, I hoped that she had felt the same way that I had or else I was well and truly screwed.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up at the loud shouts of, "Reveille!" she was already gone, her sleeping bag neatly packed away and the smell of her that had surrounded me the whole night was barely noticeable in the icy morning air.

In the starkness of daylight it was hard to even imagine last night's events really happening.

"Christ sake," I muttered as we turned around yet again to walk back the way we came. I didn't understand how it was so hard to go on a hike and _not_ get lost. They had the compass, the bearing yet every time we went out we seemed to be stopping and starting repeatedly.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 _click_

Yes, once again I was counting paces and I think the only reason was because I was the only cadet who they could actually trust to count to ten without stuffing it up. Harsh, I know but sometimes you got to wonder.

"Campbell!" they shouted and I jogged over to wear they were standing around the map, noses so close I half expected to see an indent on the paper. "We've got about another two-hundred metres until our OP, give us a yell when we've travelled that far."

I nodded and ran back to my place in the formation just in time to start counting again.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 _click_

* * *

OP. Observation point and basically the worst thing in the world right now. To start with they got our packs confused with another sections so no one had heavy duty cold weather gear until half way through when it was way too late anyway, we were all numb by then. Next it started raining, and not just a nice little sprinkle but a heavy, pounding, bone cold kind of rain that left my teeth chattering and my sleeping bag drenched because none of the moronic cadets back at the camp site packed it away while I was watching tensely through the night vision goggles.

When we finally saw the distant headlights of the mogs come to take us back to our HQ everyone let out a cheer...well a whispered one anyway as we could still get busted for spying on the other company where we were standing. As we clambered into the mog, wet and shivering, I felt instant déjà-vu as I looked across from me to see the same perverts as last time I was in the vehicle. Was it only yesterday? It felt like a lifetime.

"So I asked Fitch if she wanted to get together for a bit of fun last night."

I told myself off for the way my body suddenly sprang to attention at her name; my back straight and my ears straining to hear what the moron was saying.

"She didn't seem to keen though."

No shit. I found it immensely amusing that the guy thought he even had a remote chance? He was a pimply moron and she was...

_Stunning, _my stupid inner voice piped up.

"I dunno though, I think she might not really mean it. Maybe if I asked her again..." He ended his speech with a sly wink towards his mate and it was at that point that I couldn't hold in my snort. It may have come out a little louder than I intended. Pimples looked over to me, a pissed off expression on his face.

"Like to add something Blondie?"

I considered shutting up but then I remembered who I was. What, I had a name to live up to?

"Just that Fitch wouldn't screw you if you paid her a million dollars." The expression on his face was priceless and I found myself smirking in response.

"Whatever, she's a bitch anyway. What say you and me Blondie get together and feel alright?"

If it weren't for the way we were bouncing up and down in the dusty vehicle I would have found the nearest hard surface to smash my head against. I did not get how these guys thought they would even have a chance and how freakin' persistent they were.

"You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer." Now I was rather proud of that line and I was even more proud of the fact that it had made pimples speechless but the Officer had overheard me and was now glaring at me and motioning that I would be having a talk later. Great, I try to fend off this moron and get in trouble for it.

We finally arrived back at our HQ, the bumpy ride hadn't tried me out one bit and I tried to stop the shivers that were wracking my body and making my teeth chatter. Great, I had a wet sleeping bag to look forward to as well. Grumbling from the stern words the Officer had just given me about keeping my language appropriate (as if they didn't swear half the time) I made my way to my...our hootchie, the short walk turning into a giant trek as my mind caught up with my tired body. I dumped my webbing and peered inside only to be met with two wide eyes.

"Shit!" I yelled before calming my heart rate down by repeating in my head, _it's only Emily, it's only Emily._ The mantra seemed to only increase my heartbeat and make the air harder to breathe.

"What are you doing awake still?" I whispered, pausing to yawn. "It's two in the morning."

Her voice seemed to have dropped to an even sexier level while I had been away from her and as my eyes grew used to the light I saw her luminous eyes were actually connected to a body snuggled deep inside a warm looking sleeping bag.

"I was waiting for you."

* * *

_What do you think? Drop a review, it's scientifically proven to improve your sex life :)_

_Jules_


	5. Chapter 5

**:) :) I know it's been a while but I have exams, seven of them (/collective gasp) and truly horrible stuff like physics (which of course I haven't studied...writing this instead) and chemistry but I missed writing so here we are! Hope it meets expectations and I'm definitely looking forward to next chapter! ;) Review! It's been scientifically proven to safe endangered species of seals :) :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these guys...I know, it breaks my heart too**

_"I was waiting for you."_

5.

I forgot how to breathe. Just for a moment because Emily Fitch was waiting for me but then I thought about it logically. She probably just didn't want to have to wake up again when I came tromping in and maybe she might have been a little worried about me. We did get back awfully late, even for cadets.

I went to open my mouth to tell her she shouldn't have waited up, that she should have been sound asleep ages ago because now she'd be tired tomorrow but instead, in a tiny small voice I barely recognised as my own, came out, "My sleeping bag got drenched, can I share with you?"

_What the hell!_ I yell at myself because I definitely wasn't meant to say that. Sure I had thought of what would happen if I did on the ride back to HQ but it was a stupid question and an invasion of privacy and she was looking at me so indescribably and making me feel like I had just downed a litre of coke before hula hooping; fizzy and light but at the same time slushy and sick.

Would she just say something already?

Her silence was making the thoughts in my head scream louder and louder until I had to turn away from her eyes, her eyes which usually held so much emotion but now, when I wanted a bit of a reaction, held nothing.

The unzipping of her sleeping bag made me fling back around to face her.

"You coming in or not?"

I forgot how to breathe. Just for a moment because Emily Fitch was waiting for me to get into her sleeping bag. With her. With _her _sleeping right beside me. I shook my head as I wondered how my life had seemingly changed to much in two lousy days; I would have never been this nervous to jump into bed with anyone before her. But it wasn't anyone, it was Emily Fitch, the girl who I kissed yesterday and the girl who made me feel like my lips were on fire. In a completely good way of course. She wasn't anyone, she was Emily Fitch and I was going to sleep with her...next to her.

I was shivering as I climbed in beside her and I can't tell if it's because of my still wet clothes or from her being so close to me. I peeled my jumper off, laying it out on my pack and hoping it would dry out, groaning as I realised my shirt was damp too. I slowly undid it, feeling like I was stripping myself completely by the way I could feel her eyes burning my skin even though I've got another tight t-shirt on under it.

With everything laid out, I went to zip up our sleeping bag but it was so much smaller than I had thought and I heard her breath hitch when my hand hit bare skin as I shuffled closer.

The bare skin of her leg.

I knew that technically you were supposed to wear as little clothing as possible in the sleeping bags to make you warmer but even though when I spaced out on the drive back I was thinking exactly this I really wasn't expect her to not be wearing pants. It didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it though. I must have been a saint in a past life to deserve this.

I tried to ignore my harsh breathing as I zipped up the sleeping bag, forcing me even closer to the red-head beside me. I was effectively spooning her now and while the feeling was amazing, like every nerve in my body had spontaneously caught fire, I didn't think I would be getting much sleep. Her bright red hair rested on the sleeping bag right in front of me and I couldn't physically resist the urge to lightly drag my fingers through it, feeling how soft it was and looking at the colour of it next to my pale hand. I definitely wasn't getting any sleep.

* * *

"Reveille!" started echoing around the hootchie site but my mind and body were too groggy to do much. As my senses slowly woke up one by one I breathed in, my head instantly filled with the smell of Emily and my hand felt extra warm as I realised it was resting gently on the pale skin of her arm. Christ that had been a good sleep, I don't think I'd been that warm my whole time at cadets and waking up to the smell of Emily, her red hair brushing my face and making my itch? Well that was just a bonus.

"Oi girls," a voice way to close to be good for either of us said. "It's reveille..." His voice trailed off as he peered into the hootchie, seeing me shooting up from where I had been spooning Emily seconds before. "What are you two-"

"Emily," I said harshly, cutting off anything he might have said to shake her awake. I didn't want to be late for reveille. "You have to wake up now."

She was too adorable and I had to look at the guy who was still staring mutely into the hootchie or else I wouldn't have been able to keep the smile off my face. "Can I help you?" I said harshly to the poor guy who snapped out of shocked state and quickly walked over the reveille spot. "You ready yet Ems?" I asked, my gaze flicking over to her and the breath getting knocked out of me as I saw her pale legs on display. "Christ," I whispered, hoping that it was quiet enough for not to hear but the tiny smirk on her tired face told me otherwise. It was insane that Emily had me captivated by something like that.

"Nearly," she said, the huskiness usually present in her voice increased a tenfold in her sleepy state and it pulled on something inside me. Something deep inside me and my mind flickered back to the kiss and the feeling of her tongue sliding smoothly across mine. I stumbled out of the hootchie hoping that the cool morning air would clear my mind of stupid things like that.

It didn't.

It wasn't even five-past six and already I couldn't control my mind. It looked like that day was going to be even longer then last night.

* * *

The sweat was literally running down my back and it was disgusting how hot it was especially after it being so cold the night before. Sand blew into my face in a giant cloud and for the thousandth time I cursed that I was so much stronger than the fourteen year olds around me. Lifting hundreds of sandbags across dusty ground was not fun at all.

As usual, as I trekked across the short space between the pit and where we were meant to be building some sort of improvised town, I kept an eye out for red. Knowing she was somewhere near me but not knowing where was sending my nerves to pieces and every time I caught a flash of red out the corner of my eye my head whipped around to look closer. Most of the time it was a leaf of some sort but occasionally I caught a glimpse of something that was definitely _her_ and it was those glances that kept me looking each time.

When the officer called stopped us all for a break I stalked off into the bush to take off my undershirt, certain parts of my anatomy preventing me from stripping off right there like the rest of the guys were doing and it was with mild fascination and confusion that I realised, even though there were some older fairly cute guys in our section, I wasn't at all interested in perving on them despite their various states of six packs. I was only thinking about when Emily's group would rejoin ours for this break.

When I was far enough away that the pervy bastards wouldn't be able to see me I quickly undid my camo shirt, only pausing to feel the cool air move past my body when I had my restricting black t-shirt from underneath removed.

Now I know what you might be thinking, she just stood in the middle of the bush in her bra? It sounds mad but I was far enough away from the group to be worried about them and the scrub was thin enough that I could see if anyone was coming. Plus I had on my really cute bra with stars on it.

Everything was so much more bearable when you were wearing a pretty bra.

But back to me half naked in the bush. With no one around for a good one hundred metres I really didn't expect to be running into _her _but of course fate was having a great time screwing with me and it was only the burning feeling across the whole of my body that made me whirl around, not completely startled to see her standing there, camo shirt hanging undone to reveal a small yellow singlet. Of course someone like Emily wouldn't be in the usual black, green or brown under her army gear. Of course someone like Emily would have to splash a bit of colour somewhere and of course Emily would have to be wearing a top that was going slightly see through from what looked like half a canteen of water over it. My attempts to cool down suddenly backfired and I was hotter than ever.

"Sorry," she said, her voice so low it was like she knew what it did to me. "I didn't think anyone was here." Her cheeks were nearing the colour of her hair and I watched spellbound as the flush ran down her neck until it disappeared down the yellow of her vest top.

I cleared my throat and my head, looking back up at her brown eyes. "It's fine," I replied, pulling the green and brown shirt on quickly and trying to do up the buttons with shaking hands. "I'll be out of your way in a second."

My whole body was burning and it looked like she was going to say something but I was on my way back to everyone else before she could say anything. How could I sort out what I was feeling when she looked at me like that? How could I sort out my feelings when she looked like that?

I abandoned my lunch break after that; unable to keep unwanted thoughts away unless I was back working hard. I carried sandbag after sandbag until the officer came up to me, half yelling at me to sit down or at least do easier work. I resisted for as long as possibly could but when he finally barked out '_that's an order´_ I grumpily trudged over to the pile of empty sandbags and, like he requested, started laying them out of folding them nicely.

I nearly shot myself in the head as I watched fourteen year olds half my height try to lug the sandbags and I only sat down folding until the officer was watching someone else before I grabbed a bag off a little kid right before he was about to fall over.

Red.

That's all I was focussing on and it wasn't until a shout from my corporal got me moving again, my eyes not obeying my brain and straying back towards where she was walking, a whole line of cadets behind her that I couldn't even see; only her.

Only red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, here it is. The Big Kahuna, the chapter I've been steadily writing through Maths and Physics (I had to cross my fingers every lesson that the teacher wasn't going to check my 'work' over my shoulder). It didn't finish the way I was expecting...at all but I hope you enjoy it and leave a review before you leave. They make me smile like a dork and update a lot faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emily or Naomi I just take them for a dirty night out ocassionally :)**

* * *

I was laying beside her, our sleeping bags so close that I could feel her warmth, feel her breathing and feel the tension in the thick air. She move, only slightly but enough so that her arm was touching mine and if I hadn't been entirely focussed on the quiet gasp that came from my mouth I would have heard the one from hers. The hootchie seemed to shrink in around us and even though the outside temperature was close to sub-zero I could have sworn it was a million degrees inside.

The outside noises decreased as our breathing picked up. At least the fast shallow breaths from beside me meant that I wasn't the only one feeling this way. We started to cook in our inferno.

My hand moved on its own accord, reaching out until it came into contact with the burning skin of her shoulder and I drank in the sound that escaped from her mouth. The nearly silent unstacking of her lips, the sigh that came before the husky moan that sent an unbelievable burn right through my body to settle deep in my stomach. It was insane that I was feeling like this; I hadn't ever been this turned on while pinned under a guy, sweaty naked bodies and all yet we had only just touched. If the feeling wasn't so amazing the fact that Emily Fitch held so much power over me would have scared me shitless.

"Naomi," she breathed and I cursed the way my heart sped up at the sound. If she said anything else it might just burst out of my chest to lay bloody and beating on the ground between us.

My hand was no longer obeying my brain and it ran up and down the length of her arm, the other one pushing me up so I could watch the goose bumps erupt across her skin at my touch.

"Please," she whispered and the burning I had been feeling low in my stomach burst into flames and the word, making it impossible for me to do anything other than get closer to her, feel her, kiss her.

Her lips were warm despite the cold temperature outside of our hootchie and I didn't hesitate for one moment, dragging my tongue across her bottom lip and exploding as she eagerly opened her mouth to meet me. I tried to contain myself, I honestly did but her body was just too far away and her lips hadn't left my skin even when I pulled away to gulp down the air that seemed too thick in our tent. With one hand I rolled so I was on top of her and with the other one I pulled her burning lips back up to mine.

Our breathing was so loud in the still night that the tiny part of my brain that was still thinking rationally was nervous that the sergeant sleeping barely twenty metres away would hear us but then that tiny voice was completely obliterated as Emily rolled us over, nearly crashing us into the sides of our plastic tent and slipping a strong thigh in between mine. I let out a gasp, unable to keep quiet with the things she was making me feel and I pushed hard against her, my hands frantically searching to find her bare skin. Why couldn't she have gone sans pants tonight?

I finally found the bottom of her shirt and instead of just slipping my hand up to touch the skin of her stomach, my hands shook and I pulled the shirt just the right way so that all the buttons easily slid open. The person who invented the quick release shirt was my best friend at that moment.

I had to stop. Just for a second to look at her. Her red hair, the first thing that had drew me to her was hanging past her face and tickling me where it touched my chest, a few strands sticking darkly to her sweaty face. Her eyes were looking right at me and in the dark of the hootchie they looked like pure black pools. My eyes kept on roaming down though, unable to stay on her face when so much of her creamy skin was on show. Her chest was heaving, black lace covered breasts moving up and down with it and I wondered how I had convinced myself I was straight for so long when the sight of Emily's breasts made me stop breathing and pull her down to kiss me. My desire was clearly evident from the way my mouth couldn't get enough of her taste and my body couldn't get enough of her.

She pulled back for a second, her black eyes finding mine and camo shirt hanging open so that it brushed against my stomach. It took so much self control to not lift my body up to meet hers. Her fingers were shaking as they undid my buttons, not nearly as much as mine had been but her approach was much slower so that by the time she finally pulled apart that camouflage material my whole body was shaking like I was behind a machine gun. I could see the annoyance in her gaze as it opened to my usual black t-shirt and with a bit of help from my shaking fingers I was soon in nothing but my bra, sparks shooting up my body as our bare stomachs collided.

I couldn't think, I could barely breathe but it didn't matter because her slick skin was creating the most amazing friction on my own and her hands where dancing everywhere but where I needed them. Before I knew what had happened her hands had pushed themselves under my bra and I exploded, all the fire from before becoming too much with this added inferno.

"Emily," I tried to groan but I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to speak louder than a whimper and I'm not sure if her hot mouth covering my own right after made it better or worse.

"Emily. Emily. Emily," I kept on repeating because there was nothing else going through my mind, just her and what her hands were doing to my body.

"Yes," she finally replied, her lips only a millimetre away from my own and I wondered if it was because, like me, she was unable to pull herself away any further.

"We need to stop." WHAT THE HELL! I didn't want that; why was stuff like that coming out of my mouth? What are you thinking you moron? I screamed into my head and Emily must have been thinking the same thing because she suddenly pulled away, my body suddenly freezing without her burning skin against my own.

"Oh," was all she said and it took a few moments for my brain to catch up with my body and only then could I actually form words.

"No! Not like that, I mean...it's just...I like...what are we doing?" Okay so maybe I was a little lax on the whole brain thing still.

"Well I thought that was fairly obvious." Her voice was huskier than usual and I tried to remain focus on the disaster starting to form but I couldn't, not when she was half naked on top of me, her hips still deliciously close to mine and not when I could still feel the fire that had consumed my body at her touch.

"I don't mean it like that...I just meant that like..." I yelled at myself inside my head because I couldn't get the words to come out and everything I said was making Emily's face colder and colder until the fire that had engulfed me moment ago turned to ice.

"It's okay Naomi," she said in that deliciously husky voice. "I understand."

I wanted to shake her and say _how? _when I didn't understand myself but instead I put on my shirt, my face burning as she climbed off me, not bothering to do her shirt back up. It was squishy in our conjoined sleeping bags but I still managed to feel too far away from her and her warmth. That night I fell asleep with the feeling of her heart beating it's rhythm against my back.

* * *

**:)**

**Also, I'm going to my first rally next Saturday! Trying to get Australian same-sex couples the right to marry :) :) **

**P.S. I may have used up a bit of creative lisence with those quick release top...they actually have them! I didn't make that up and it's lots of fun while your standing up but trying to quickly undo someone elses while theyre lying down and you're on top of them =/ =/ that's where it gets tricky =P**


	7. Chapter 7

****

A.N. :D :D Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad to see a sexy scene brings out the reviewer in most of us ;) Anyways, I'm not sure if I like this chapter all that much- it's a bit of a filler but I left a bit of a treat at the end so I hope all you guys will be excited for next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: Hardly...**

* * *

That night I fell asleep with the feeling of her heart beating it's rhythm against my back.

I knew I had screwed up when in the morning I woke up to shouts of _reveille _and a cold sleeping bag. I pulled myself from the warmth that still held her smell, pulled my boots and webbing on and trudged down to HQ. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad that I was getting used to these early wake ups. When I got there I scanned for a flash of red, for her big brown eyes jumping away from my own but I saw nothing and felt only disappointment as I lined up next to my Corporal.

"Fitch!" they called out and I couldn't stop my eyes from scanning all the heads one more time.

"She's on piquet, sir," a kid called out and I breathed a sigh of relief. I still knew I had screwed up but maybe it wasn't as bad as I had thought.

I was on edge for the whole of roll call, my head whipping up if I heard anyone approaching and slowly lowering down when I saw it wasn't my red-head. After that my thought started to go crazy. I had every single detail of last night etched in my eyelids so that every time I closed my eyes there was nothing I could do but watch over and over again what she did to me and what I put her through it return.

I snapped sharply at a kid who ran into me and dragged me out of a deliciously dirty thought that left me more awake than ever and humming for Emily's touch. A touch that she had been so liberal with last night but now I wondered if I would ever feel her soft fingers tracing her name deeper and deeper into my skin until I thought I would never be able to feel anyone's touch but hers again or if I would have to live a life with people touching me but knowing that they could never really feel me like she did last night in our hootchie. Christ, feel me. My mind slipped further into the gutter and I let my thoughts race to a place where I didn't open my fat mouth and Emily was able to take her touches down to-

"Watch where you're going!" some meat-head yelled at me, pushing past where I have stopped in the middle of the path...whoops. I shook my head angrily; these thoughts about Emily were getting out of control. I needed to calm my brain down a bit. _And my body, _I thought as another wave of lust hit me as my mind once again flicked back to what happened in the hootchie last night. I closed my eyes to chase away the images but all I saw was red.

* * *

I saw her throughout the day, the whole company sticking around HQ but she was always hurrying someone or surrounded by a group of cadets barely taller than her and all talking. I tried to catch her gaze so many times, tried to get her to look at me even if she wasn't going to talk to me but she didn't budge. I knew I had screwed up when I couldn't get the words to come out but if she looked at me then she at least might be able to see how much I was sorry, how much I needed her. Jesus I had to stop thinking about her, it was really doing my head in.

We were eating when I felt her gaze. I don't know why or how but I could feel it creep up my spine and send a burning all through my body that was a pale imitation of what she had made me feel last night. I let her go for a few seconds before I swung around sharply, finding her wide-eyes gaze straight away , loose fiery hair floating around her face and making it really hard for me to keep the stone cold look on my face. If she was going to avoid me then I wasn't going give her anything...even though the word vomit last night may have been my fault I still deserved the right to explain myself.

I tore my eyes away from hers, my brain thinking up a truly evil thing almost immediately. _No,_ I thought angrily to myself. _You can't do that to Emily, _but as I met her dark glare once more I found myself thinking. I wouldn't actually do anything bad, just make her realise that if she didn't come up and try and talk to me I wouldn't be around forever. There was nothing wrong with making her realise that she wanted me was there?

I hoped not because I needed her to want me as much as I wanted her.

"Corporal?" I asked, leaning in a little closer than I would have done normally. "I'm a little rusty on field signals and I was wondering if you could remind me."

I had never flirted so obviously and I felt rather stupid doing so but desperate times called for desperate measures and Emily was making me want her desperately. So I smiled coyly as he started to prattle on about open and extended file while really focussing on the strange heat that was travelling up my spine and making my heart beat oddly against my chest. I tuned back into what he was saying, confused but not totally surprised to find him talking, not about field signals but about his many achievements in swimming and how it was weird that he was stronger than everyone in his class.

Damnit, I knew I usually didn't flirt with cadet guys for a reason. I turned my head to catch the furious gaze of Emily Fitch and my smirk flared briefly before I turned around, finally glad to get a response from her even if it wasn't quite what I was looking for.

"So how many hours do you spend at the gym again?"

* * *

To say the atmosphere in the hootchie was tense would be the understatement of the year. I had noticed with a slight sinking feeling that by the time I was ready to climb into bed Emily was already in her sleeping bag, tightly done up and facing away from me making it very clear that we would not be sharing the same space that night. I tried to convince myself that I didn't care that much but when I heard the faintest sob from beside me I nearly threw away all semblance of calculated, cool Campbell and gathered my Emily up into a hug. It was only my stupid pride and my cold heart that stopped me and instead of comforting her I wriggled into my cold sleeping bag, the space feeling much too large for my body and blocked my ears, unable to relax when I could hear her that close to me, when I could feel her that close to me.

I nearly refused to get up the next morning having looked at the clock and seeing a truly horrible number on it.

05:00 blinked back at me in red glowing numbers and it was only the quiet rustling from behind me indicating that Emily was up that made me unzip my sleeping bag, cursing as the cold seeped in, and facing the day ahead. With the captivating red-head not talking to me it made it seem like today would last forever.

I followed Emily down to reveille, my eyes staying fixed at where she placed each boot because if I being honest with myself I wasn't game enough to look at her hair. It was the first thing that had caught my eye and every time I caught a flash of it I couldn't help but remember it brushing against my chest, darker strands sticking to her face and...shit. There I was thinking about that night again.

With my eyes stuck firmly on the ground I didn't see her turn her head slightly as she was walking the familiar path to watch me but I felt it and cursed the way my body responded. Emily Fitch was setting fire to me from the inside out and I couldn't do anything but watch the curious glint in her eyes as she did.

"Quickly through the role today guys, we need to be on the buses as soon as possible," Sir called out to the whole company, a hundred or so tired faces staring back him. "We don't want to keep the guys at the shooting range waiting now."

Emily Fitch. Firing a rifle. The flame inside me went up with a whoosh and I felt a slow sultry smile appear on my face. Maybe today wouldn't be so long after all.

* * *

**Okay, now I know how much you guys are seeming to like the whole army thing so let's just say that I'm thinking you're going to like little fiery Emily in control of a preeeeetty rifle ;) Drop us a review and I'll try to make sure that the next chapter is up as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Yes I'm alive. Surprising I know but hopefully the fact that we get some ArmyEmily perving time in this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for all the alerts and favourites- you guys are awesome! But do you know what's even more awesome? Reviews! So spread the New Year/Christmas/Hannukkah/other festival of your choice/just plain happy spirit around and drop and short review :D**

**Disclaimer: because we all know what I'd do if I owned Emily Fitch...**

8.

A click. A spark. A small billow of smoke then the eerily still flame; it flickering from orange to blue as I brought it closer to my face.

A blew it out quickly then repeated my actions. Click, spark, smoke, flame, nothing.

Thinking deeply, I brought it closer to my face, watching the flame so hard it was like I was hoping an answer would appear in it, flickering slowly. I let go of the switch and watched it disappear again. This time when I clicked the flame on I held out a loose piece of hair, absent-mindedly running it through my fingers until I passed the flame over the ends, keen to see them flicker and shrivel.

"SHIT!" I yelled jumping up and blowing on my hair as the flicker I was expecting turned into a giant whoosh, consuming the piece of hair I was holding and leaving a foul smell once I had blown in out.

"What are you doing?" I knew that voice anywhere and I looked up from smouldering hair to meet her eyes; the brown depths not as accusing as yesterday, instead they were looking at me like I was crazy. I took one look at the singed piece of hair then my eyes flickered back to hers. Maybe I was.

"Not sure," I replied tersely and my mood dropped even further when, after a confused look at the lighter in my hand, Emily Fitch walked away.

Click, spark, smoke, flame, nothing.

I was too scared to look at her retreating figure because I was almost afraid at what my body would do without my minds permission. I clicked the lighter on and off a few more times before I became bored with it and threw it behind me, smirking as I heard some guy yelling. It didn't matter because I didn't care anymore, didn't care about anything except Emily and a plan that would get her back. Click, spark smoke, flame, nothing. Which is what I had at that moment; nothing.

I walked in a random direction...okay fine, I walked in the direction that Emily had just headed towards a large cluster of smelly cadets standing around what seemed to be a cup canteen. I was so confused and slightly apprehensive when I heard someone mention "team games" but my flash of red was in that group and smiling adorably at all the miserable sods trying to complete the task and I found I couldn't help myself.

With a shout from the officer, half the group left and I found myself being huddled in closer to the circle, closer to Emily which wasn't part of my still yet-to-be-thought plan but just as before I found that I couldn't stop and walk away.

"Get shoulder to shoulder with the person beside you," the guy supervising said, barely even turning to look around at what the unruly group was doing.

"Come on guys, get closer, I know we all smell but let's get this task done yeah?" a delectably husky voice said from beside me and I completely forgot why I had freaked out before, forgot everything except the way her voice had sounded That Night, her husky voice saying my name, begging. I needed a cold shower and soon, if the direction my thoughts were heading were any indication.

"Everyone shoulder to shoulder!" she said and my mind went fuzzy yet again; I didn't even know what the objective of this "team building" game was, all I knew was that I was so close to Emily, close enough for her scent to wash over me- not gross like most of the cadets on this camp but sweet and spicy. Her shoulder touched mine and even through our layers of clothing I felt my skin burning. I tried to breathe normally but I couldn't remember how and I tried to see if she was feeling at least a quarter of what I was but her so expressive eyes were staying away from me and as I finally got my heart to calm down she was gone with a flick of red. Oh, we had finished the team building activity and I had hardly even noticed.

* * *

Have you ever touched a weapon? If you have then you may know what I'm talking about; the rush. Sometimes it doesn't hit you until you see the perfect little hole in the target and sometimes it hits you as soon as you pick it up, feel the weight of it in your hands or even before then, maybe when you first see it. But it's always there; the rush.

I had shot a rifle before, only once and even though it was a year ago picking up the same weapon felt _right_ and I instantly put it firmly in my grip. It was cool, heavy and just a little bit scary. The person beside me, someone from the real army indicated and I picked up the magazine, allowing myself a small smile before I jammed it in and checked the safety once again.

"LOAD" echoed through my head and I wiggled further into the dirt I was laying on.

"ACTION" the guy yelled out and with an only slightly shaky hand I cocked the weapon, struggling as I locked it in. The sound when it flicked forward might have been my favourite sound.

I couldn't help but glance to my left quickly before I lined up my shot. She was lying behind the weapon, one leg bent, her boot digging into the ground. Her bright red hair was messy, small pieces blowing in the wind and the concentration on her face was as adorable as it was fierce and I couldn't hold back a smile as I turned back to face my own rifle. She looked so freaking sexy behind the weapon, it was crazy.

"INSTANT" was called across the range and suddenly the air was full of bangs, loud even through two pairs of hearing protection. I quickly lined up my target and

_Breathe in_

_Breath out_

I pulled the trigger and the second before the bullet came whizzing out I felt the immense power of what was in my hand and I felt it; the rush. It was magnificent and I took the recoil with a smile as I saw the bullet actually hit the target. Okay so maybe I wasn't the best at aiming in the world.

I fired off my shots quickly, the feeling of the rifle in my arms, the recoil as it hits me never diminishing until I finally fired off my last shot, my face splitting into a giant grin. There are some things like that where you just can't keep the smile off your face.

"Thanks," I said to the guy next to me and as I looked at him I was shocked to see that he was very young and good looking. Much nicer than most of the little cadets anyway and I was shocked not because he was there but because I hadn't noticed before when I was talking to him and even though I had finally noticed then that he was good looking I wasn't thinking about him _that way_, I wasn't even flirting with him. Instead my head drifted to the left, the undeniable pull from the girl next to me overpowering anything this guy could have given me.

"She's a good shooter," I heard the guy say and I let a brief smile flicker across my face in response. I couldn't see if she had even hit her target but the way her body looked stretched out on the ground, the way I could see her subtle muscles through her loose camos and the way she seemed to move her body with the rifle like it was an extension of her made it easy for me to agree. I just hoped that the guy next to me wasn't thinking the same kind of thoughts that I was.

She took forever lining up her shots, even from where I was laying I could see her steady her breathing perfectly, her tiny frame moving up and down before stilling then, _bang!_ She would shoot and my breathing would hitch at the look on her face, so determined and sexy, and then she would start breathing again.

I didn't want to admit it but it was then that I recovered my breathing too.

I was too busy watching the way her leg would tense and dig deeper into the ground to notice that she had turned her head to glance at me until it was too late. I was busted big time but strangely enough her eyes didn't convey the anger that they had earlier today but a completely different look. It was so intense that I couldn't stop or even comprehend the way my chest felt all funny and what felt like all the blood in my body rushed south. I was suddenly ravenous for her.

But then she turned back to face the target and fired three shots in quick succession, not timing her breathing, not making sure it was perfectly aligned and not being perfectly. I wasn't sure which shooting technique was hotter; precise, perfect and deadly Emily or wild and uncontrollable Emily. My stomach clenched as I imagined that last one and it seemed that my body had made up that decision for me.

"You can get up now," the guy next to me said and I blushed at the thoughts I was having right next to this guy and smiled tightly at him as I left. Either I needed to clear these kind of thoughts from my head or I needed to find some half-decent looking cadet guy to shag them out.

That last option was immediately crossed off my list as I walked out of the range directly behind Emily, her camouflaged pants just tight enough for me to get a perfect view of her ass. There would be no random cadet guy, I needed to get Emily.

* * *

We were on the bus ride home and it struck me how incredibly aware I had become. Not of everything, or the small insignificant joys life brings you- let me pause to barf- but of the fiery red-head that had thrown out any definitions I had previously had about myself.

I couldn't tell you a single thing about the guy beside me or what he and his loser friends were saying but I could tell you that Emily was two rows in front of me and one seat to the left. I could tell you that she had taken her hat off so that her hair became a beacon in amongst the greens and browns in the minibus and I could tell you that she was talking to a dark haired girl in a way that was making my blood boil. Why was she even talking to that girl? What would they have to say to each other and besides that girl was a total bimbo and she probably couldn't even string two sentences together.

Okay so I had never actually seen this girl let alone spoken to her but what was Emily doing talking to her!

Then it also struck me how insane I was behaving and I tore my murderous gaze from the dark girl and tried to act like a normal human being again but it really wasn't going to work when Emily Fitch was smiling like that at someone who wasn't me and letting someone who wasn't me play with her hair and flirting with someone who wasn't me. The bus ride seemed to take eternity.

"You will get off the bus from front to rear and form up, then you will go back to your hootchies and collect your shower gear then form back up in the same spot. You have two minutes, is this understood?"

I processed the information quickly. Shower. With Emily Fitch. And then I groaned because I wondered if the universe was getting a kick out of all my sexual frustration. I mumbled my understanding along with everyone else.

"I said IS THIS UNDERSTOOD?"

"SIR!"

I wasn't focussing because I could feel Emily's stare on my back as I ran up to my...our hootchie and it wasn't until I had nearly all my stuff in the small plastic bag that she crawled in beside me.

Awkwardness.

The hootchie was filled with it and I felt it pressing down from every side, surrounding the two of us in this nice little awkward bubble and it felt like it was slowly cutting off our oxygen supply. And enjoying it. Had the air always been this thick? But then I thought back to the other night and how thick and hot it had been inside the hootchie and I wondered if that was the case with everyone's or only because of Emily Fitch. Maybe she had super hootchie powers.

I took in a giant gulp of cool unawkward air when I got out and made my way back down to the bus. Before I had wanted more than anything to be near Emily Fitch but now I was terrified I wouldn't be able to breathe and so I sped up, hoping to put as much space between us as possible. But just like all my best laid plans, she ruined it.

"Naomi, wait up!" and it had felt like forever since I'd heard her rough, husky voice and it felt like an anvil had dropped in my stomach when I heard her call out my name that way. She didn't even have to try because everything she did was just that sexy. Focus Naomi! I stopped walking and turned back to look at her and I was transported back to when we trekked down here the last time, shower bags swinging around our knees. But then I didn't even know her name, then I hadn't kissed her and I hadn't gone and screwed up royally. Then she had just been this beautiful elusive girl with fiery hair and she brought with her a whole tonne of weird feeling in my stomach. Now though she was Emily. A word which over the last few days had grown to encompass everything; every feeling, every action, every image that had ingrained itself in my mind.

It shined so brightly as the sun caught fire to it and I had thought before that her hair couldn't get more red but here it was now glowing and I paused, almost forgetting to breathe. She was gorgeous.

"Hurry up," I yelled at her, surprising myself with the strength of my voice and although it was brief and not nearly as big as I had seen it before, Emily Fitch gave me a smile and I shoved the final nail in my coffin. I knew there was no going back now.

* * *

**Remember that happy and giving spirit ;D and know that next chapter we have yet another shower scene. I'm excited are you?**

**Jules**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a bad BAD writer! I should have posted this AAAGES ago but I didn't because I'm a bad writer. This chapter is extra long (...for me) and contains stuff that I think will please you so I hope it makes up for the long wait. What also should be said is that this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. It's sad but we all knew this camp had to come to a close sooner or later anyway, I bid you good reading and I really hope you leave me lots of love and reviews :) **

**Just a note, I don't usually plug my own stories but I wrote an Effy story (I know crazy!) and I kinda like it but it's really lonely with no reviews! So just if you're really really bored and looking for something that may or may not make sense then check it out...maybe? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of them...even though I asked Santa lots...**

* * *

9.

It wasn't like last time. Last time was tame and secretive, I had been nervous and curious, wanting to see if a body like hers, which was decidedly female, could interest me, could excite me at all. This time however I knew what I was in for. I had seen her porcelain skin, felt her curves and knew just how much they could make me feel. This time I wasn't nervous at all, this time I wanted her to catch me.

She looked at me warily as I briskly stripped to my underwear and jumped under the steamy water, groaning quietly as I felt my stiff muscles relax. Once I had felt all the dirt and stress from the past few days wash down the drown I looked up through hooded eyes to find her staring at me, her look undiscernible but sending chills through my body anyway. I wanted to yell at her, _I know you still want me! I can see it in your eyes,' _but I knew I needed to stick to my loosely formed plan I had made on the ride over if only I could remember it. Something about looking sexy, about being almost uncontrollable with need around her- no. Her uncontrollable with need around me. I couldn't think when I could still feel that gaze on me, twice as hot as the water running down my back. It was practically turning to steam from the heat of her look.

"Hurry up Em" some slut interrupted, causing Emily's eyes to move away from me and my aching body and allowing me to think, to breathe. "Or they'll be yelling at us to get out before you're even in." I willed myself not to go over there and tell the bitch that we were in the middle of something but then Emily smiled and started taking off the shapeless camouflage clothes and I thought that maybe she wasn't that much of a slut after all.

I tried to tell myself to not look for a little bit. Make her want me to look at her before I melted her with my stare but my body, as proven before, had a mind of its own when it came to Emily Fitch and I barely kept myself from eye fucking her so hard that everyone in the showers around us stopped to gawp. I felt a heat spread through my body that had nothing to do with the water as she stepped under the jet of water, her red hair sticking in strands to her face and making my mind flash back to the night in the hootchie, making my body ache for nothing but her. Who needed food when I could have a half naked Emily Fitch in my sight all day?

She was wearing purple underwear. Matching. Purple. Underwear. and my eyes were riveted as I watched the water trace its path down her body, dripping onto the lace and turning it close to black, the dark colour making her pale skin stand out so much. My mouth went dry. It seemed the water had found a better place to collect itself and I tried to slow the feelings coursing through me but just then her smouldering brown eyes had connected with mine and I nearly had to grab hold of the wall for support. I kept my eyes locked on hers, watching the swirling brown depths and keeping track of the rivulets of water that ran down her cheek and down her soft neck. The amount of control it took to keep me from striding over there and catching the water with my tongue was immense and maybe she could see that in my eyes because her tongue, her amazing, talented, soft tongue, darted out to run along her bottom lip, catching the small water drops there and sending waves of desire crashing into me. Was she completely oblivious to the things she made me feel or did she just like toying with my head and libido?

I had to gain some ground, turn the tables and make her feel as crazy I was feeling.

I grabbed my shampoo and tried to wash my hair as erotically as possible. I felt like an idiot but as I hazarded a glance to where she was standing, effortlessly sexy, I saw that her eyes were black, the controlled flirtatious look I had seen her wear often gone and in its place a raw hunger that made me confident that she was feeling exactly the same as me.

With a yell from outside we all started to turn the showers off, grabbing our stuff and getting dressed quickly. I had just managed to get my pants on when Emily came up to me, her smell amplified by the shower and making my head spin.

"You know you're much sexier when you don't try." I blushed as I realised I must have looked as stupid as I felt while washing my hair but then that thought was wiped from my mind as I realised just how close her lips were to my ear, how I could feel the warmth of her body along my back and how her voice seemed so much more husky than usual. I shivered and tried to stop the smile taking over my face as I heard her giggle quietly at my reaction. Just for a second all the sexual tension left my body and I wanted to turn around and hug her, feel the shape of her smile pressed against my neck, hold her forever. But then of course, her breathe ghosted across my ear and the urge changed to needing to slam her against the nearest hard surface, ignoring all the girls around us and kissing until the buses had well and truly gone. Kissing until we were the only two left behind.

She moved away and the cold air seemed to mock me.

"For fuck sake," I muttered, rolling my eyes at my own patheticness and striding out the door. Maybe the freezing night air would do me good.

* * *

"So," she said quietly and the word seemed to echo awkwardly around the silent hootchie. "Did you have fun shooting?"

_Touch me, _I asked her in my head, the memory of her lying behind the weapon making my heart thump crazily again. The way her bright red hair blew around her perfectly still face, the way the muscles in her legs tensed so that you could see it through the baggy camouflage pants. _Touch me._

"Yeah," I replied, flinching when I heard it echo just as awkwardly. We had talked before. Sure we had also taken up the silences with other, much more invigorating activities but surely we could talk to each other like normal people. "It was really fun."

Fun? Fun was a way you described your sixth birthday party. It wasn't the way you described the exhilarating rush that firing a weapon gave you, the elated feeling when you saw you actually got it on the target and the overwhelming smugness of when you beat all the meat head guys around you. Fun didn't even come close but it was said now and as much as I wanted to reach into the air and snatch it back, I left my hands by my sides. So close to her, I could feel the warmth of her body soaking into my left hand, making tingles run up and down my arm. Was this normal? I vaguely wondered if I was having a stroke but I decided even if I was I didn't want to move.

_Touch me._

"Yeah," she replied, her voice deliciously husky. "Fun."

And then I leant the meaning of awkward silence. I could hear the bush noises, insects and animals, I could hear her shallow breathing, could hear her fingers clenching and unclenching beside her.

_Touch me._

"So how did you go?" I asked hurriedly just as she had rushed out "Did you do well?"

We chuckled but it didn't break the awkwardness that head spread itself through our previously labelled hootchie of loving. She shifted and her hand was closer than ever. I could literally feel the electricity between us; it made the hairs on my hand stand on end, like they were trying to get closer to her too.

"You first," I mumbled, thankful that the darkness covered my red cheeks.

"Sixty," she replied and I instantly wished I didn't have to tell her mine. It seemed embarrassing now, embarrassing not only that I had got it but that I was proud of it.

"One hundred and thirty six," I mumbled quietly, taking my mind off the awkwardness of now with thoughts about Emily shooting. Her hair, her legs, the way her whole body jerked back from the recoil, the slow sexy smile that spread across her face when she saw the perfect little hole in the target.

"It was your second time shooting yeah?" she said, breaking through my thoughts about imaginary Emily, the fact that she had remembered that tiny fact making my score feel not so bad. I let the tiny smile that had been on my face since Emily had started talking come back.

"Yeah." _Touch me!_

"You did good then," Her voice is so deliciously husky and I was trying, I was really trying but she filled my mind, her smell, the softness of her hair, a lock of it resting innocently against her shoulder. Her whole body is burning, drowning in red. "I've been shooting lots."

A younger Emily positioned behind the giant weapon, the amount of power in her small body eclipsed by the harsh metal and plastic object in front of her. Young Emily barely able to pick up the heavy weapon, a slightly older Emily learning just how to hold it right, practising over and over again until it's perfect, that leg lifting up at the side just like it had earlier that day. I couldn't think of anything else, she wove around and around my thoughts, leaving me panting and wanting.

_Touch me!_

"So you've been having fun so far?" Emily asked and I wondered why we were avoiding this. I knew, I saw her watching me before, remembered the way she had lent down so her smell enveloped me and sent shivers down my spine. I knew it was what she wanted and how could she not know it was what I wanted? Still, we both lay there, talking about what we had gotten up to, the best parts of the camp avoiding the obvious one; That Night, and studiously ignored the growing tension in our hootchie. I swear I could barely breathe for it.

"Taking down that town was good," she said, her voice cracking slightly on the last word. "And shooting was...fun."

_TOUCH ME._

"Yeah, they'd be my favourite parts too. Did you see when Bradley set all his flare matches off at once?"

"Yeah."

"It was...fun," I muttered, too embarrassed to go through with the story. What was I supposed to say? My mind was complete mush, the only thing going through it was,

_TOUCH ME._

I tried to even out my breathing before she noticed anything was wrong with it, forcing the image of her showering out of my head. Her dark slick red hair, her pale skin which I knew from experience, was as soft as it looked.

I shook my head, the movement moving me even closer to her. I couldn't just hear her breathing anymore, I could feel it, it became a part of me and I didn't even realise when I started moving my chest up and down at the same time as her. I didn't even notice it because it just felt so natural.

_TOUCH ME!_

"So the food's pretty shit," I joked, nearly choking on the words as they came out.

She chucked.

Sucked it a breath.

And continued. It was quick but the silence as she drew in a breath seemed to last an eternity.

"Yeah, the trick is to go for the chicken and-"

"Touch me!"

I hadn't even registered that I had said it aloud before she was on top of me, her mouth finding mine effortlessly and her tongue sliding to meet mine harshly. I was so confused, one second we had been talking about food and now; but my body knew exactly what to do and I responded eagerly, my hand pushing through her hair before dragging down her neck, my nails digging in enough to make her shiver and push into me harder. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think because finally I was kissing Emily Fitch and my head was full of red and my mouth was full of her. I needed her closer and as if she had read my thoughts my shirt was off and flung on top of our packs, her mouth barely even leaving mine as she did it and I wondered what had happened to the shaky slow hands from last time. When her nails ran gently down my bare stomach to the top of my camouflage pants I realised I didn't care and focussed on getting her out of her own shirt as quickly as possible.

It was different from last time; last time, as much as I had wanted her out of her clothes, I had been savouring everything. I had been testing the waters, still unsure about her body and about the things she could make me feel but now I knew exactly what I wanted and soon our clothes were buried down the bottom of the sleeping bags and the sight of her in matching purple underwear was driving me insane. Of course Emily couldn't just wear normal panties while on camp, she had to wear the smallest and sexiest underwear she owned.

My heart was beating funny as she slowly too off my bra, her eyes so dark and hot it felt like they were burning me.

"You're beautiful," she whispered and my chest started to ache, the funny beating getting even worse and making my head spin. I didn't want this moment to stop, ever, but I couldn't breathe and my heart was racing so hard it was hurting. Surely that was from seeing her half naked, feeling her weight on top of me, feeling her unbelievably soft and sweet tongue rubbing so amazingly against mine and her warm hands which were roaming all over my body and making me feel things that I could barely comprehend. Surely it was all those things and not that we were going to be leaving tomorrow, back home to our respective units and cities. It was definitely the fact that her tongue was insanely skilled and not that I wouldn't see her again for another year.

"Where are you?" she whispered into my ear and her voice almost made me forget what I had been thinking and strip her of her final layer but I knew it needed to be said.

"We go home tomorrow, what happens after that? Is this just a camp fling?" I cursed my voice for nearly cutting out and met her eyes, the usually brown orbs almost black from her want. She didn't answer me; instead her lips were on mine once again, burning me again but it felt wrong. Her lips were hard and insistent and her hands which before were melding into my body like they were a part of now were now moving roughly across my skin but me. Stupid ignorant and cowardly me didn't say anything.

With a growl she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, her perfect tits revealed to me. I couldn't help it, I knew something was up but she was gorgeous and half naked on top of me! It wasn't until my hands had gotten used to the soft mounds and I was back kissing her, my hands wondering across skin I had never even dreamed of touching that I felt the wetness hit my cheek.

Tears.

Emily was crying.

Emily Fitch was crying.

Emily Fitch was crying over me.

I pulled her face away from mine; gently at first but then harder when she wouldn't move away.

"Em," I whispered to the dark of the hootchie. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"But you don't know that," she said and her voice was so small, so sad and it was that moment that I knew that she was feeling exactly like I was feeling, maybe even more because she wasn't scared. Of the fact that I was a girl, of the extent of her feelings and of taking things to far too quickly.

"Okay I don't," I whispered back, thinking of how easy it was to hear things during the night. "But I find you...you make me feel things that I've never felt before and I don't want to give that up without a fight. I've always been alone Emily," I say, looking into her red-rimmed eyes determinedly as she tried to hide them behind her hands. "But when I'm with you I feel less lonely. You make me want to try for something and no one has been able to do that so far. You're...you're...miraculous," I said, almost yelling at myself for being such a sop but stopping myself when I saw her face; still sad, still scared, still a bit horny. It looked like the stupid little speech had worked and I watched happily as a watery smile lit up her face.

"I guess you're okay," she said, her face turning serious in an instant and the yell was just about to leave my mouth, _I say a whole speech about how I'll fight for us and all I get is an OK?,_ but then she's grinning and giggling through the last few tears that are pooling at the corners of her eyes and I pull her close to me instead; our bare chests colliding.

But that moment was over, I mean sure, I definitely still wanted to do things with her, I would always want to do things with her but it was late and the whole day had been draining and right now she looked to cute snuggled up to me that I almost had to slap myself to stop the soppy thoughts.

I wriggled down until I was right next to her, forcing myself to not think about whatever would happen in the morning instead listening to her soft breathing broken by the occasional sob or hiccup.

"Hey," I whispered, stroking her hair in a very un-Naomi like way but then I thought to the whole camp and the whole thing was very un-Naomi like. "Don't cry anymore."

She didn't answer but her sniffles stopped and a deliciously warm hand slid up my stomach to the underside of my breast. Okay, screw what I had said before, I was definitely ready to get right back to where we started but it seemed Em had other ideas. Her hand pushed slightly until I could feel my heart beat against it, the beats calming me down again with their steady rhythm.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," she counted to the banging of my chest over and over again, her husky voice sending me closer and closer to sleep. As her counting echoed around and around in my head I pictured the kinds of thought I would have next time I had to count paces.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

* * *

**Live up to expectations? Please review it makes my day :D **

**a****nd for any Australians reading; Happy Australia Day! The perfect excuse to go out and party for no reason :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I AM ALIVE! I know, shocking...but let's just say Yr12 is nuts and I'm going through all these interviews to get into the Navy (and it's at least looking kind of promising :D) but yes, I've been working my butt off but recently our internet has been down so it's given me a push to actually write this for you guys :) I also said that this chapter would be it and it was until about 10 minutes ago when I wrote it and it just decided to keep going. Next chapter will be out sooner though ;) **

**So I really do hope this chapter makes up for the wait, although it is rather short, the next shall be longer (I promise). So please review! And let me know what you think...:D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own them...and I even asked for my birthday :(**

* * *

I wanted to be overly dramatic and soppy and say my life hadn't been the same since I got home but that would just be stating the obvious. Of course it was different, I wasn't waking up at six every single morning, wasn't always either too hot or too cold and I wasn't constantly avoiding someone or trying to bump into them inconspicuously or trying to resist touching them with every ounce of my ability or feeling their touch on me like fire. I wanted to be hopelessly romantic and say my heart ached for her all time, that I constantly thought about her and that I wouldn't feel whole again until I was with her. But really I just missed her.

I wasn't all those things because that whole week, that whole time where _Emily_ was on the forefront of my mind felt so surreal that I couldn't ache for her with me, I didn't even know what it would feel like to have her with me outside of that environment. All we had talked about was cadets and what we wanted to do. I couldn't _want_ her outside of cadets because she was Emily and she was stuck in the past.

* * *

I wasn't focussing as Ma'am talked to us all at end of night parade. I don't think any of the females were. Most were preoccupied with staring at the Regular Army guy who had appeared shirtless and laughing from the second story window of the building in front of us. Most of them were running their eyes over his muscled body and admiring his 'totally cute' smile. Me, I was remembering. It happened often, more than I would like to admit and probably more than was healthy but I couldn't help it. I'd be standing on parade, my uniform crisp and perfect and all I would feel would be the way her hands ran across my skin, the way her face had looked out the back window of that stupid bus as it drove away.

Sometimes I'd try to bring her away from camp. I'd try and picture her in my room, how'd she look laying on my bed, her confident and cheeky smile in place as she looked around at everything there, but that's as far as it ever went so instead I let my thought travel into the past, where Emily did whatever she wanted to me in that cold hootchie.

My thoughts didn't waver as we marched fifteen paces, the movement easy and repetitive enough that I didn't have to take my mind off her brown eyes and flashing red hair.

My head flicked around fast. I was sure it couldn't be real, the flash of red that just caught my eyes but I was grasping at straws after weeks of not talking to her, seeing her, touching her, so I turned my head, ignoring the disapproving glare of the officer.

It had to be her, her bright red hair reflecting and making my chest tighten. Just the sight of her nearly two hundred metres away was doing crazy things to me and if I wasn't so undeniably eager to see her I'd be scared at my own body's reactions. Everything about her pulled me in so that it felt like every single one of my atoms was leaning in towards her.

I stumbled and everyone else saluted.

Marching suddenly seemed way to slow as I saw her disappear into the office before I was off the parade ground. I wanted to run. I wanted to make sure it was her. I wanted to yell 'fuck you' to everyone standing around us and kiss her.

Instead I walked over slowly.

Sure, part of the reason was so I didn't draw attention to myself but more than that I was scared. I was terrified. Emily had made me feel so much in the shortest amount of time. Looking back now I can barely comprehend feeling like that, barely justify what we did and how intense it got between us. I was terrified because there were only two possible outcomes of her being here. Either outside of that army environment the feelings would be muted and I wouldn't feel half as much for her as I had back then, or I would feel exactly the same and I wouldn't ever be able to let her go. Having Emily Fitch constantly in my life would be catastrophic. Amazing and beautiful and heart wrenching but catastrophic. I couldn't even imagine that much feeling in everyday life.

I knocked and tried to hide my shaking hands in my pockets.

"Hands out of your pockets," one of the officers grumbled at me as he pulled open the door. I tried to lean around him to see inside but I couldn't see her. Only our OC talking to someone behind a door. Talking to her...if it even was her. My confidence in that small fact was waning the longer I stood out here in the dark. "Was there anything you need?" pockets-officer asked me.

I tried to grab one more look around the door but I couldn't see anything. Emily being here made no sense anyway, she lived north of here, safe with her parents and sister and not here with me at all. I must have just been delusional and I shook my head in response to his question and walked to my car dejectedly. I needed to get a decent nights sleep and stop living in the past.

Or I needed to get completely fucked.

I got out my phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, keen to go out tonight?" I asked, knowing already what the answer was going to be, Cook never turned down a night out.

"Course Blondie," his rough voice garbled through the phone. "Let's get fucking mental."

* * *

**Because Cook is just way to awesome to be kept out of this ;)**

**REVIEW my readers :) I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have all the excuses in the world but you don't want to hear them (except maybe that I'm writing a lot of Til I Drop so I can post lots of that at once) so here it is. The Final Chapter. It feels weird after all this time, even if I haven't updated often it's always been here- anyway, Imma shut up now so you can read. Please review because this is it and I think you should throw out a final hurruh, ya know D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these girls I just like to put them where I know and make them do sexy things.**

_**I think the styles a little different in this one but I enjoyed writing it and besides, I thought this chapter called for something just a tad out of the norm.**_

* * *

11.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure where we were, Cook having dragged me halfway across town after we got kicked out of the last club. My head was spinning from alcohol, Cook's voice yelling _Tequilaaaaaaaaaa_ still echoing around my head, whatever pills Cook had managed to convince me to take and the intense make out with...with...that chick from before. I couldn't really remember her; her face or name but I definitely could remember her mouth. If it wasn't for Cook I was considering throwing any kind of caution to the wind and finding out what else that mouth could do. He yelled though, loudly in my ear and brought reality crashing down around me, not the blurry, happy place I had been in before.

"Fucking lezza Naomikins!" he yelled bouncing up and down like the idiot on drugs he was and my mind instantly flashed back to her. The way her hands burnt and her lips tasted like honey and how she was the most beautiful person in the world. The girl attached to me then didn't hold the same appeal. I pushed her away and stumbled back to the bar.

"I need to go home!" I screamed at Cook, the loud music preventing any actual conversation but he must have heard me because his giant dolphin smile instantly turned to a thunderous look. He shook his head, handed me and shot and bounded off.

I checked over my options; I could ignore the shot and catch a taxi home now. I wouldn't get into anymore trouble by trying to shag a girl and I might be able to be half conscious the next day. Or I could take the shot, take away the constant thoughts of _her_ and just let myself feel because it was never going to happen and I had to stop reliving that night.

I threw the shot down with barely a grimace and climbed into the fold after Cook.

* * *

I think I groaned. My ears weren't working right away. I wiggled my fingers. They were still attached. I tried to roll over. My back cracked and I gave up. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut and I was pretty sure that it was in protest of the light they would soon be objected to. My hearing slowly came back with a gentle buzzing throughout my head. I breathed in. And listened with great curiosity as a an exhale filled the room. I breathed out. It was definitely not me.

I tried to move my hand around to see if I could hit anyone but while the bed was warm beside me I couldn't reach mystery person. I tried to remember what the hell had happened.

* * *

I had been looking for Cook, dismissing him as I watched him grinding lecherously with a short blonde and turned to see if there were any doors around the edges of the room. I was sick of sweaty, moving bodies and needed a bit of fresh air and to wait until the effects of the last shot would kick in.

With a gasp I came out at a smoke area, cursed the very un-fresh air but lit up a cigarette anyway. I breathed in, breathed out and watched the smoke bend and curl in the cold night air.

Cook opened the door with a slam, walked around to me with a shit-eating grin.

"Naomikins!" he yelled. "What you doing outside?"

I considered asking him but didn't. The chemicals were still running rampart in my brain and _she _wouldn't leave. I felt like I needed to puke.

"Woah Blondie." His voice was unusually caring. "You don't look so good. Take one of these yeah. Pick you up in no time."

I didn't even think twice about swallowing the small white pill, I had already committed myself to the night with that one shot and I was keen to forget the red-head having a party in my head. I smiled as I felt it working, loosening my limbs and my head and making the sweaty, stale inside of the club seem like the best place in the world to be. I pushed myself off the wall but fell back down. I had seen red, just a flash, but my drunk and obsessive brain had already taken it and run with it and so all I could see was red. Cook was pulling me by the arm, laughing manically and leaping full force into the crowd and I could do nothing but follow and ignore the red creeping in from all sides of my vision.

* * *

They were moving. THEY WERE MOVING. I tried to calm my head down but I couldn't for life of me remember who it could be. The slight sigh they let out let me know that it was a girl though. A girl. A girl like Emily was a girl. And I maybe slept with her. I maybe slept with a girl who wasn't Emily. I tried to breathe and tried to remember.

* * *

I was dancing with someone. Their hands were soft and they slid across my body easily. To my boiling skin they felt so cool, I could almost see the steam rising as those hands moved faster and faster across my heated body. I turned around, her face blurry from the movement and her dark hair tickling my face and making me laugh. I felt like crying because I couldn't stop thinking about her. I clearly had an illness. I pushed closer to...blurry face girl and revelled in her coldness.

* * *

I moved my hand a little bit further back. Trying to see if the skin behind me was as cold as I remember. I bit back my gasp as it burnt, a fire slowly spreading through my fingertips. I tried to convince myself that it was because we had been in bed all night, because she had a fever, because she was a mutant alien with a freakily high skin temperature but I was lying to myself. I knew that burn. I had been playing it over and over in my head for months.

* * *

Her hands started wandering lower and I watched curiously as her dark hair looked against my pale hands. I hadn't even realise I had pulled her face to mine until after, a smirk slowly overcoming the look of shock on her face.

* * *

My hand moved further across the bedspread. I wanted to be sure because if I wasn't then I wasn't sure I could face the mystery person without being a complete bitch.

* * *

We started to grind together, her hand gripping my back tightly, stopping me from slipping off the planet. My brain was still racing but the way her chest was moving in the frantic movements and the way she bit her were slowly distracting me from the red-head who had been in my head for months. I still wanted the burn, I wanted the burn so much but I knew that having that wasn't possible so it wouldn't be totally out of the question to play around a little, would it?

The room was closer in tighter around me and I knew I had to get out there. I moved my head until it was right next to her ear, my breathe blowing that dark hair around. But then I felt it. It was undeniable and it made me lose my breath for a second and just press into that beautiful burn more.

I flung myself around.

* * *

I stopped breathing as a hand slid across my ribs. I pictured it, small, pale and perfect before settled right under my breast. I was breathless because the burn was travelling around me whole body and setting me on fire all the while I was too tired and hung-over to even open my eyes.

"One," a husky voice said in my ear, perfectly in time to the banging in my chest. "Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

I ignored my protesting eyes and back and body and rolled quickly to face her, just to be absolutely sure that I wasn't having some weird come down symptoms.

* * *

She was standing perfectly in front of me; eyes wild at the possibility of what might have happened but also soft like she was almost as glad to see me and I was her. I felt the familiar nerves creep up, the familiar tightness in my chest and throat but I also felt her. Her soft skin as I ran my hands down her cheek, her hair as it slid through my fingers.

She was real.

* * *

She was here.

I let out the breath I was holding and breathed her in.

"You're here." I said because none of the other millions of words I wanted to say would come out.

"Yeah," she replied and I was fairly sure she had the same problem.

I looked down at her, each second I spent solidifying the idea in my head that she was actually here. And in my pig shirt. I may have just died inside. I smirked lightly and tugged at the offending garment.

"Wearing my clothes?" She laughed and I drank in the sound, watched the way the muscles in her neck moved and making sure she was actually here.

"Well you were in a bit of a state last night and after you collapsed I didn't feel like staying in my club outfit." I looked down at myself and indeed saw the same clothes that I had been wearing. My eyes then flickered to the floor, at the scrap of black that was lying there. I really wished I hadn't drank so much so I could clearly remember exactly what she had looked like.

"I'll show you another time," she said with a smile thick in her voice.

"Another time?" I asked, teasing to conceal that I wanted to know if she was staying here. If she was staying with me.

"Yep," she said while stroking my cheek gently. My skin caught fire at the contact and I smiled because it felt so beautiful. "Because we have all the time in the world."

* * *

**So that's it. Now I just have to say goodbye to you all.**

**GOODBYE.**

**You guys have made me smile so many bajillion squillion times when I've been having a grumpy day just by reading and appreciating this story. It started out as me needing to get this out of my head and has ended up fairly nicely I would say, what about you? It's been a long journey (mostly because I am the worst updater in the world) but also because they have a BIG FREAKING STORY that needs to be told. So big that it's not just contained to this piece but that it's been told by every single person on this site and many others. That's what this story is first and foremost about. Emily and Naomi. They are the reason by brain goes nuts with ideas at odd times in the morning and they are the reason I've spent the last terms Maths lessons furiously writing this. **

**They are the reason it started but (to throw out another ridiculous cliche) you guys are the reason it went so far. Seriously though, I would have given up right away if I didn't have you guys reviewing and yelling and me to get my ass into gear. So this is my final thankyou to all of you, especially to those people who have reviewed all the way through! You guys always make posting a chapter so much fun and now that my final thankyou is over I am going to ask for yours ;)**

**Before I go some shameless plugging; Til I Drop is now put the front of my to-do list so expect a chapter soon-ish! and if until then you want more of my writing/random adventures of me/pictures of rather sexy women have a look at my tumblr. (add a .com and you got yourselves a link ;)**

**PLUGGING OVER.**

**Now my beautiful people, I will be seeing you very soon (if you choose to return of course...oh...well now it's just awkward)...**

**Jules.**


End file.
